naruto's heartbreak
by diimmortal
Summary: what happens when naruto and saskue meet up after sasuke learns the truth from uchia madara. post chap 396. AU. not yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's heartbreak

Naruto's heartbreak

**(A:N: yeah I know I haven't sent another chap in my first story in yet. Sorry but my charger broke and then when I got a new one the laptop broke so I've had to write this and the next chapter of my other story at college. But I have a new one now so I can write again. YAY!! Lol. Anyway enjoy. This story will probably only be about 3 or 4 chapters at max so yeah.)**

Sasuke stood watching the two konoha ninja's stood in the clearing. Both were wearing cloaks over they're clothes. One of the ninja's, the guy stood up suddenly looking around and saying something to the girl.

From where Sasuke was sitting he couldn't hear what was said, but with the sharingan he could read they're lips perfectly "yo Hinata-Chan can you use your Byakugan to check if Sasuke-teme is hiding anywhere around here." "Of course Naruto-kun just give me a second to get up" Hinata said with a little blush on her face.

The boy, Naruto, nodded, while slowly looking around before slowly sweeping his eyes over Sasuke's hiding place. Sasuke narrowed his red eyes at the blonde haired boy.

There was the person he now needed to beat if he was to beat Madara Uchiha like his brother had told him to. He needed to beat the boy to gain the sharingan's final level and the ultimate power of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Once he had that power, he could destroy Madara and then revive his clan, but first he must kill his best friend and the only person who could ever understand him, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata slowly got up and started to perform hand signs ending on the ram seal while the veins beside her eyes suddenly bulged. "Naruto he's at 11 o clock" she shouted while Naruto quickly pulled a kunai out and tossed it towards Sasuke's location. Sasuke smirked seeing the kunai heading for him and quickly used the body flicker jutsu to appear behind Naruto.

"Very good dobe, I see u've gotten better since our last meeting, but it's still not good enough." Saying this, Sasuke suddenly ran towards Naruto and hit him in the chest with a static powered punch.

Naruto fell to the ground gasping for air after Sasuke's punch had driven it all from his lungs. Sasuke looked down at Naruto with his famous battle smirk on his lips while drawing his sword.

"I guess you really are the dead last in konoha, Naruto, im sure even Hinata could put up more of a fight then you have" at this Naruto started to get to his knees and Sasuke rested his sword on Naruto's shoulder resting up against his neck while smirking.

"Shut up you bastard, anyone, anyone in konoha, is more powerful then you. You think that learning jutsu's and gaining a special type of eye makes you powerful. Don't make me laugh. After the zabuza incident, you started to relax and be more human. But then that Michael Jackson impersonator went and gave you that hickey you've become a right dick head. 'I must gain power to avenge my clan and then after I've killed my bastard brother then I can rebuild my clan' you're an asshole Sasuke, how are you going to rebuild your clan without a wife. And how are you going to rebuild your clan without a village, and how are you going to rebuild your clan if you're DEAD. True power doesn't come from jutsu's or amount of chakra. True power comes from the wish to protect those precious to you, if a ninja had only one jutsu and a person to protect he would use it to its full power and he would find more ways to use it, then a ninja with over a 1000 jutsu's and no wish to do anything."

At this Sasuke started to laugh. "You know something Naruto I might just keep you alive to entertain me with those strange funny sentiments of yours". While the two shinobi were talking Hinata had moved behind Sasuke and was attempting to hit a pressure point to render him unconscious. "Don't bother Hinata-_sama, _I realized what you were trying to do and you can't".

At this Hinata froze and frowned "you're right Sasuke I can't beat you but Naruto can."

When she said this Sasuke burst out laughing "the dobe, beat me? You know Hinata I might just keep you alive, but you'll be entertaining me with more then jokes" at this he gave a sick twisted lustful smile while looking over her like a piece of meat.

Naruto seeing his smile he shuddered and quickly knocked the sword away and with a burst of pure speed appeared behind Hinata and teleported her away from the clearing into the trees away from the clearing.

"Stay here Hinata-Chan; I'll take care of the teme." At this Hinata grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Thank you Naruto-kun for saving me from him" while saying this she had gone bright red and failed to notice the slight hint of red in Naruto's cheeks.

"No problem hina-hime, I always protect my precious people" said a blushing Naruto

Hinata quickly gasped and started to feel dizzy after hearing his new nickname for her and her status as one of his precious people. But the moment passed because of the seriousness of the situation.

Once he had said this he quickly flared his chakra to attract the attention of the rest of his group.

Once he had done that he appeared back in the clearing in front of Sasuke. "So Sasuke here we are, alone, this must be a dream come true for you. Having such a amazingly handsome blonde boy in front of you. I bet you had other reasons you wanted me on my knees before, didn't you Sas-gay" at this the red eyed boy's eyebrow started to twitch. "Shut the fuck up you god damn fucking dobe" roared Sasuke who was now red in the face, though from embarrassment or anger Naruto couldn't tell.

"Im sorry Sasuke im straight, so I don't want you to fuck me, why not ask Kiba or Rock Lee or Kabuto, they all seem a bit fruity." Naruto snickered

"Oi, I am not gay, Blondie" Kiba screamed from his tree branch.

"Really Kiba, you could have fooled me." Smirked the blonde Hokage wannabe

"If I was gay I wouldn't have had all of those girlfriends dobe" screamed the dog ninja

"I thought you were just overcompensating or did they leave you for another reason" said the blonde as he nodded down the dog Nin's body with his head and a smirk on his lips. As the whiskered boy said this, the dog ninja paled then went red from either anger or embarrassment. Looking around the clearing, Naruto could see the rest of his group had gathered.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the entire konoha 11 is here. So I guess you're here to save the demon then." Sasuke smirked

**(A:N: ok i'll be tying to get the second chapter of a different path out soon, so anyway review and hinata gets a kiss from her naruto-kun :D)**


	2. the challenge

THE CHALLENGE

Ok everyone, it's me Diimmortal and I know I haven't updated. But here's the fact, I suck at writing. I don't have the patience to sit down and write what I want to write, and what I do write is nowhere near good enough in my opinion to be posted. So this is what I need, I need a writer. I need someone to write these for me and I'll be a backseat writer giving idea's plot lines etc. I've got lots of idea's but no time and no patience to write them, so here's the deal if u want to help me write the story's contact me and I'll give you more info to do with the story's, you cannot take the idea's yourself because I'm not giving all that much detail, also as for writing I want proof on your talents. Sorry guys but a lot of good ideas don't become good stories because the writers suck and they rush through the story with no detail. I don't want it to be like that. So here's my idea's

Naruto x heroes (the TV show):- a sorry guy there's no info being given out on this one. The ideas are in my head and that's where they're staying until I find someone interested

Naruto x hellsing: - I've started this one already; this is my vampire assassin story

Naruto x bleach: - this is my right arm of the giant story

Naruto and the broken blade: - another Naruto bleach crossover. The one that started off the right arm of the giant

Naruto the healer: - a Naruto is a doctor; it's an odd idea with not a lot of background in it at the moment. It needs a lot of work.

Naruto x FMA: - lots of fma crossovers and I'd like a try some info in this is that Naruto loses his arm and leg and replaces them with automail but that's all I'm giving out at this time

Naruto the crystal king: - I came up with this idea in 2006 and it's basically Naruto can grow crystals. I own it I came up with it, and I have proof anyone want to argue get stuffed.

Bleach criminal rebellion: - this is something that I dreamt up ages ago and the plot revolves around getting rid of the shinigami, this I'm a bit worried on because I have yet to see a truly good bleach fan fiction

I'm currently thinking about doing a twilight fan fiction but I'm not entirely sure if my friend dying Sakura will help or not seeing as I don't like Edward Cullen but if you're interested in any of these idea's pm me, or if u want help with a story idea, I'm always willing to help. Now none of my stories are up for adoption so don't steal them I will put down if someone adopts one and I will tell everyone if someone is allowed or not.

Thanks for read this and till next time ja ne

diimmortal


End file.
